El plazo para el matrimonio
by nadaoriginal
Summary: La princesa Sara ya llegado a los dieciséis años, lo que significa que tiene que elegir a alguien para casarse para así heredar la corona, pues si no lo logra en un mes, Yuuna pasará a ser la sucesora oficial. Así que Sara, con la ayuda de Mai, empieza la búsqueda de esa persona con la que desee casarse. Oneshot.


No sé de dónde me salen estas ideas, pero una vez que llegan no paran xD. Sono Hanabira no me pertenece, pero si así fuera no espero más de tres años para hacer otra novela visual, que ojalá sí la hagan en cuanto terminen la novela ligera _La villana de Michael_.

**El plazo para el matrimonio**

Érase una vez, en un reino tan cercano que ni falta hace tomar el autobús para llegar allí, vivía una princesa radiante y de belleza sin igual llamada Sara, la cual era siempre acompañada por Mai, la leal y despampanante consejera personal de la princesa. La princesa Sara a todo el mundo dejaba sin aliento con su belleza y su amabilidad, y Mai, la consejera, no se quedaba atrás, especialmente por dos tremendas razones que hacían babear a más de un súbdito.

Y tomando el tema de la historia, un día, en el palacio real, la reina, Sarasa Hojo, se pone de pie, tomando en cuenta un detalle bastante importante con respecto al futuro de la princesa: Ya había llegado a la edad en que tiene que contraer matrimonio para asegurar su posición y futura posesión del trono, por lo que llama a todo el personal disponible para reunir ante su presencia a todas las personas que podrían flechar el corazón de su hija, lo cual llevó a una búsqueda que recorrió todo el reino, e inclusive se emitieron invitaciones a reinos aliados para proponer a personas de la nobleza o la realeza de allí que se presenten.

En cuestión de una semana ya estaban todos los invitados apostados ante el trono de la reina Sarasa, y la princesa Sara y la consejera Mai estaban sorprendidas de ver a tanta gente siendo propuesta para casarse con la joven castaña.

─ ¿De verdad hace falta que me case, okaa-san? ─ dice extrañada.

─ Completamente, hija ─ responde Sarasa con seguridad ─. Ahora mismo has cumplido la edad en la que debes escoger a una pareja para que puedas ser ratificada como la heredera del trono. La tradición de nuestro linaje implica que al alcanzar los dieciseis debes casarte en el plazo máximo de un mes, o de lo contrario, como no tengo más hijos, tendré que nombrar como sucesora a la consejera real, aunque todavía te quedaría convertirte en la consejera real para que algún día nuestra familia recupere el trono de la misma manera ─ Sarasa señala con la mirada a Yuuna, la cual tenía en orden a toda la congregación con total facilidad.

─ Bueno, al menos la alternativa es bastante eficiente, y siempre hay la esperanza de volver ─ opina Mai.

─ ¡Mai-chan! ─ regaña Sara.

─ En cualquier caso, tienes que ver a todos los candidatos que vienen aceptando la invitación para pedir tu mano, y quedará de tu parte elegir a la persona que consideres más idónea. Tu plazo de un mes empieza ahora mismo. Confío en ti, Sara.

─ Entendido, okaa-san.

La reina Sarasa sonríe contenta y llama a Yuuna para que permitiese que el primer candidato diese un paso al frente, a lo que Yuuna asiente y acata la orden tal cual. Mai se queda al lado de Sara para ayudarle a evaluar a cada persona que pase. Había mucha gente, y sin duda la decisión a tomar iba a ser complicada.

* * *

**Dos horas después**

Daba la impresión de que ya había pasado como un millón de candidatos, por lo que Sara y Mai estaban sorprendidas y un poco desalentadas al ver que todavía faltaba un mar de gente esperando su turno. No cabía duda que Sara era una persona bastante codiciada tanto dentro del reino como en otros aledaños, y por un momento a ambas les entraban dudas sobre que aquello pudiera ser todo ventajas.

─ Aquí viene la siguiente ─ anuncia Yuuna.

Mai y Sara hacen lo posible para poner su mejor cara ante la siguiente persona, la cual es una chica pelirroja que parecía estar buscando algo, cosa que extrañó mucho a la princesa y a su consejera.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─ dice Sara al ver que la pelirroja no empezaba a hablar.

─ ¿E-eh? Oh, me llamo Nanami Oda, y yo soy...

─ Nanami, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí? ─ interviene Yuuna de pronto, interrumpiendo la presentación de la pelirroja.

─ Es que se me acaba de caer un pendiente y trataba de localizarlo, y entonces la princesa...

Sara y Mai tenían una gota en la cabeza. Ellas mismas no se esperaban ese giro tan raro de los acontecimientos. Al final lo único claro era que Nanami no estaba allí para postularse a casarse con Sara, sino ayudando a Yuuna, y que además ya ambas estaban casadas desde hacía poco. Por lo menos eso tuvo un desenlace un tanto entretenido, pero pronto ese momento se acaba, pues más gente esperaba presentar su postulación.

─ B-buenos días. Me llamo Takako Suminoe, soy profesora, y me dijeron que la princesa tenía fallos en sus clases de música, por lo que había venido para ayudarla.

─ ¿Clases particulares? ¡No! ─ responde Sara ─ Lo que estoy buscando es a alguien para casarse conmigo en menos de un mes, no clases particulares... ─ hace una breve pausa, para luego seguir algo apenada ─ Cuando esto se termine podemos hablar. Es que a veces se me complica distinguir los acordes de Fa y La.

─ Y también distinguir las posiciones de las claves de Sol y el valor en tiempos de los signos de pentagrama ─ murmura Mai, tratando que ni siquiera la princesa se dé cuenta.

─ D-de acuerdo. Siento mucho el malentendido, y aquí está mi número, para cuando todo esto se haya acabado ─ Takako deja su número a Mai, y luego de eso se retira.

─ De pronto tenemos unas postulaciones bastante pintorescas, ¿no lo crees? ─ dice Mai, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta de parte de Sara.

Más candidatos van pasando, y ninguno conseguía convencer a Sara. No sabía porqué, si varios eran adinerados, muy bien letrados, de buen hablar, de finos modales, y algunos hasta prestaban juramentos (visiblemente sinceros) de hasta dónde serían capaces de llegar con tal de garantizar la felicidad de Sara y la estabilidad del reino. Pero a pesar de todo, algo dentro de Sara repelía a todos los candidatos.

─ Aquí va la siguiente candidata ¿Necesitan café? Es que se les nota un poco somnolientas ─ dice Yuuna.

─ Creo que un poquito de café no nos vendría mal. Gracias, Yuuna-san ─ Mai se restriega un momento los ojos ─. Si hubiese sabido esto, no me habría propuesto jugar en línea hasta tan tarde.

─ Sí. Esto es lo malo de los anuncios sorpresa ─ asiente Sara ─. Aunque igual no me arrepiento de haber jugado, si hasta encontramos muchas bonificaciones que llevábamos tiempo esperando.

En ese momento aparece una chica bajita de cabellera blonda con ligeros destellos de castaño. La nueva candidata parecía enfurruñada, cosa que a Sara y Mai se les hace bastante adorable.

─ ¿Y la pequeña consentida de su reino quiere casarse? ─ suelta Mai sin poder controlarse, como si le hablara a un bebé. Lo único que le faltaba era acercarse a la rubia para agarrarle los cachetes.

─ ¡No me hablen así, que también yo soy una princesa! ─ responde la nueva candidata de mala gana ─ En primer lugar, yo no quería venir aquí, pero mi madre no me quiso dejar alternativa, y encima ustedes me han tenido esperando bastante rato entre toda esa muchedumbre. Eso es muy desconsiderado de parte de ustedes...

─ Madre mía. Por aquí han pasado candidatos que se notaba que eran sinceros, pero esta chica les da mil vueltas a todos en crudeza ─ opina Mai, a lo que Sara asiente.

─ ¿Me están oyendo? ─ se pone a protestar la pequeña blonda.

─ Creo que esta chica definitivamente no es buena para que te cases, Sara-chan ─ concluye Mai ─. Pero a lo mejor yo sí la corrijo como se debe. Es adorable, así que creo que valdría la pena si tengo la oportunidad.

─ Con que diciéndome que no la acepte para así tomarla tú, ¿eh? ─ Sara mira de forma pícara y burlona a su consejera ─ Mai-chan, no conocía ese lado codicioso de tu parte.

─ ¡N-no soy codiciosa...! ─ Mai rueda los ojos por un momento ─ Bueno, a lo mejor sí lo soy un poquito, pero podemos hablar de eso más tarde.

─ De acuerdo.

─ Aquí está el café ─ llega Nanami con una amplia bandeja de plata, y Mai y Sara aceptan gustosas sus tazas ─ ¡Sí! Por primera vez conseguí llevar dos tazas a la vez sin derramar ni una gota... ─ de pronto se detiene al ver que Mai y Sara la estaban mirando ─ Ehh... Quiero decir, que les aproveche. Si necesitan algo más, estaré junto a onee-sa... quiero decir Yuuna-senpai.

Nanami se va de allí dando saltitos hasta donde estaba la consejera real, pasando por un lado de Reo, la cual no dejaba de quejarse. Mai y Sara intercambian miradas. No hacía falta decirse nada para estar de acuerdo en que Nanami tenía potencial, pero que por el momento era algo patosa y nerviosa.

Luego de que la propia Mai le diera salida a Reo, dejando por tanto sola a Sara, pasa la siguiente candidata.

─ Gokigenhyo, Sara-sama ─ la chica hace una reverencia a la princesa antes de continuar ─. Me llamo Eris Shitogi, y me dijeron que por aquí se postulaba la gente para casarse.

─ Sí, así es ─ responde Sara tranquilamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su café ─. Mi madre, la reina Sarasa, está esperando a que busque a la persona más idónea para que yo le elija para casarme, y de ese modo pueda ratificar mi sucesión en la corona.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Sí, así como lo oíste, Eris-san ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

─ Pues que me quedé un poco perdida ─ Eris se rasca un poco la cabeza ─. Tal parece que no me dieron la información completa, o yo no presté la atención debida. Lo que pasa es que yo estoy en la misma situación: Tengo que buscar a alguien para casarme y asegurar mi posición en la corona, y cuando me dijeron que buscaban a gente para compromiso en este reino, no me habían dicho que sería directamente para casarse con la princesa de aquí. Disculpe este malentendido.

─ No pasa nada, Eris-san. Igual de alguna manera que hayas viajado tanto de alguna manera valdría la pena.

─ Eso también yo lo espero. A lo mejor al rato sí me encuentro a alguien que me inspire para casarme.

Eris se retira de allí, y Yuuna llama a la siguiente persona. Sara en ese momento tenía que atender sola a los quedaban, y ya la cosa prometía ser bastante pesada (más de lo que ya era).

* * *

**Fuera del palacio**

En una humilde tienda que se dedicaba a la venta de verduras se encontraba una joven chica con lentes de nombre Kaede, la cual estaba limpiando la entrada porque estaba por cerrar. Sus padres, por razones de tener que buscar a sus proveedores, había tenido que irse horas atrás, dejando sola a Kaede atendiendo el negocio. Como casi todo el mundo se había ido al palacio para participar o mirar lo que ocurría, las calles estaban bastante vacías, así que Kaede no veía caso en mantener la tienda abierta por mucho más tiempo.

─ ...vaya pena la que he pasado. Me confundieron con una pretendiente. No sé qué dirá Runa si se da cuenta de lo que pasó...

En ese momento estaba pasando Takako al frente de la tienda, y Kaede se la queda mirando con curiosidad. No tenía idea de qué habría pasado en el palacio para que la profesora estuviera así de apenada, y a decir verdad, no estaba segura de querer saberlo. Justo estando frente a ella es que Takako detiene sus pasos, mirando con curiosidad, cosa que a Kaede se le hace un poco incómodo.

─ ¿Tengo algo raro, sensei?

─ Oh, no es nada de eso, Kitajima-san ─ responde Takako ─. Es solo que parece que fui ante la princesa Sara a raíz de un malentendido, ofreciendo mis servicios de educación cuando se supone que busca a alguien para casarse.

─ Ya veo ─ Kaede sentía que también ella moriría de vergüenza si aquel fuese su caso.

─ Por cierto, Kitajima-san ─ Takako se queda mirando fijamente a Kaede ─, pensé que intentarías ir al palacio para postularte. Me extraña que a estas horas estés aquí.

─ ¿Q-qué cosas dices? ─ Kaede sujeta con fuerza la escoba mientras su rostro se pone bastante rojo.

─ Pensé que tenías sentimientos hacia la princesa Sara, y cuando me fui no había elegido a nadie todavía. Creí que querrías tomar la oportunidad.

─ N-no creo que eso sea posible. Alguien tan importante como la princesa no se podría fijar en una plebeya como yo ─ responde Kaede a la defensiva ─. No tengo nada especial que pueda aportar para ella. Ella merece a alguien de su misma alcurnia y que sea inteligente y...

─ Pues yo creo que la princesa busca algo más que eso ─ interrumpe Takako casi sin darse cuenta ─. Antes de retirarme vi a muchos nobles, personalidades altamente importantes en la sociedad de varios reinos, y ninguno parecía cumplir las expectativas de la princesa. No creo que a ella le interese realmente el estatus de los pretendientes, sino simplemente que a ella le guste, le atraiga. Todo el mundo sabe lo caprichosa que puede ser la princesa en ocasiones.

─ ¿Pero crees que vale la pena que yo vaya para allá?

─ Eso lo debes decidir tú. Yo por mi parte tengo que ir a casa. Runa seguramente estará haciendo berrinche porque no he hecho el almuerzo. No vemos, Kitajima-san.

Kaede se despide también y se queda mirando a Takako hasta que desaparece de su campo de visión. Se supone que estaba limpiando la entrada para terminar de cerrar la tienda, pero Kaede se queda quieta durante un buen rato. Las palabras de Takako la incitaban a intentarlo, pero no se sentía segura de que aquello pudiera funcionar. No quería arruinarlo todo y hacer quedar mal a la princesa enfrente de todas las personalidades presentes en el palacio, pero una fuerza invisible tiraba de ella. Quería y no quería ir.

─ ¿Debería...? S-supongo que si sólo voy como espectadora, pues no pasaría nada...

Deseaba ver a la princesa. Desde mucho tiempo atrás había sentido una fuerte atracción por ella. Muchas veces soñaba que Sara iba a ella y la besaba, y cuando recordaba esos sueños sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba de manera considerable. A pesar de querer ocultar esos sentimientos a toda costa, parecía que todos los vecinos de la zona donde vivía estaban más enterados que ella misma de lo que sentía. Una y otra vez se preguntaba si valía la pena intentarlo, y al final se decide a ir. Cierra la tienda y se va de allí a paso ligero. Al menos podría ver a la princesa desde una cierta distancia. No iba a pasar nada si solo hacía eso, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Palacio**

─ Lamento la tardanza ─ Mai regresa al lado de Sara, y ésta le pregunta con la mirada cómo le fue ─. Me ha sido un poco difícil atrapar a la princesa Reo. Al principio creyó que yo era una acosadora, por lo que tuve que correr tras ella, gritándole que no era ninguna acosadora.

─ ¿Y te creyó?

─ Para nada. Tuve que seguir corriendo hasta que la alcancé y la detuve. En ese momento le pregunté que si en su reino estaban buscando a alguien para casarse con ella. En el primer intento me respondió que no estaba interesada, pero cuando le puse ojos de cachorrito cambió de parecer, y con la cara completamente roja trató de ponerse muy digna diciendo que debería estar agradecida de permitirle que me comprometa en matrimonio con ella.

─ ¿De verdad te le propusiste? ─ dice Sara con interés.

─ No. Pensaba hacerlo, pero la princesa Reo acabó adelantándose y me aceptó antes de que le dijera que me elija como su prometida. Hubieras visto la reacción que tuvo luego de eso. En la vida había visto a una princesa tan tsundere.

─ ¿Y yo? ¿No te acuerdas de cuando me postulé para aquella obra de teatro cuando éstábamos en primaria? Aquella vez tuve que hacer un papel de tsundere que no sé cómo es que no me reí a mitad de la obra.

─ Bueno, tienes razón, Sara-chan, pero no lo cuento simplemente porque era una obra de teatro.

Más postulados van pasando ante la presencia de la princesa, pero nuevamente ninguno llenaba sus expectativas. Era decepcionante, y a Sara no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que escoger al final a alguien únicamente por compromiso, y aunque la consejera Yuuna bien podría ser una excelente reina en caso de no cumplir con el plazo, no quería decepcionar a su madre. Justo en ese momento aparece precisamente la reina Sarasa, la cual notaba que su hija estaba entre abrumada, aburrida y agotada.

─ ¿Todavía no has elegido a nadie, hija?

─ Es que no encuentro a nadie que me cautive de verdad, okaa-san ─ responde Sara haciendo un puchero ─. Todas estas personas de casta sin igual son realmente gentiles y no dudo de casi ninguno de ellos cuando hacen sus promesas, pero por alguna razón no llegan a mi corazón sus nobles palabras. Siento que estas personas no son las que el destino ha puesto para mí.

─ Aquí es cuando se nota que las lecciones de poesía clásica hacen efecto ─ responde contenta Sarasa ─. Sé que no es fácil elegir a una persona en específico, y no te voy a presionar para que elijas a una precisamente hoy, aunque quizá sí lo haga cuando sólo falten uno o dos días para que el plazo se cumpla. De todos modos piensa cuidadosamente en tu decisión, y mira de manera analítica a todos los pretendientes, y desde luego escucha en todo momento a tu corazón. Te veo más tarde, hija. Tengo que encontrarme con tu padre para hablar sobre unos tratados que acaban de llegar a mis manos.

Sara asiente en respuesta, y la reina Sarasa se va con paso elegante de allí. Por lo menos el breve paso de la reina sirvió para distraer un rato más antes de tener que atender a más pretendientes. Estaba deseosa de encontrar a esa persona especial que se gane su cariño y confianza desde el primer encuentro, y Mai también estaba deseosa por poner final a esas sesiones porque tenía hambre y sabía que sus hermanos estarían esperándola, golpeando incesantemente la mesa con los cubiertos.

Justo en ese momento llega Kaede sumándose a la lista de espectadores y no a la de pretendientes. En el fondo quería intentarlo, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente sofisticada y digna para intentarlo. Ver a la princesa pasar a los candidatos, personalidades bastante adineradas y con títulos nobiliarios como para llenar una enciclopedia, sólo servía para alimentar el sentimiento de inferioridad que tenía Kaede, y también la hacía entristecer. Quería ser merecedora de estar al lado de la princesa, pero simplemente no había manera de que eso pudiera ser posible.

─ ¿Hay alguien más que quiera unirse a la lista de pretendientes? ¿Nadie? ─ Nanami iba pasando por entre los espectadores, por petición de Yuuna.

Kaede no responde. Tenía miedo de hacer las cosas mal si se atrevía a dar un paso al frente, cuando repentinamente siente que alguien la empuja por la espalda. Cuando se da cuenta ve que los autores de aquella travesura eran nada menos que sus padres, los cuales le dedicaban una sonrisa. Ellos ya sabían de los sentimientos de Kaede, y por la mañana le habían animado para que se uniera a los pretendientes, cosa que Kaede, por mera timidez e inseguridad, había rechazado. Por otro lado, se supone que ellos habían se habían ido a contactar con sus proveedores, por lo que no entendía qué hacían allí. Nanami nota que Kaede había avanzado (pero no notó que fue involuntario), así que automáticamente sacó sus conclusiones.

─ ¡Onee-sa... Yuuna-senpai, ya tengo aquí a una candidata! ─ dice mientras tomaba a Kaede por un brazo.

─ Entonces tráela, Nanami ─ le responde Yuuna mientras mantenía en orden la fila de pretendientes.

Kaede apenas era consciente de ser llevada hasta la enorme fila y posteriormente incluida. No comprendía en qué estaban pensando sus padres al hacer aquello. Lo único que tenía claro era que no tenía ni idea de qué decir una vez esté ante la presencia de la princesa, y rápidamente palidece. Uno de los pretendientes que estaba delante nota lo que le pasa y usa un abanico para darle aire, por si acaso.

* * *

**Una hora después**

─ ¿Es que esta gente no se acaba? ─ dice Mai con fastidio ─ Me quiero ir ya mismo a casa para hacer la comida. Mis hermanitos están esperando y seguramente están que se comen entre ellos.

─ Lo sé, Mai-chan, pero no podemos irnos de aquí y dejar así a los que han venido para postularse ─ dice Sara haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para no irse de allí ─. Aguantemos un poco más, Mai-chan, que pronto a estas personas les pegará el hambre y se retirarán por su propia cuenta.

─ Ojalá tengas razón, Sara-chan.

En efecto, algunas personas prefirieron abandonar su respectivo intento y se retiran de allí con cierta frustración. Sara y Mai ven a esas personas saliendo lentamente y por su propia cuenta, y Yuuna y Nanami, las cuales veían todo desde otro ángulo, lucían igual de aliviadas. En ese momento, por mera casualidad, los ojos de Sara atisban la figura de Kaede, la cual seguía cerca del final de aquella fila. El impacto en la psique y el corazón de la princesa fue instantáneo: Se trataba de una chica bastante sencilla, pero eso era lo de menos. Algo tenía que simplemente mirarla ya era suficiente para querer tenerla cerca, y sin pensarlo mucho se levanta para dirigirse a ella.

─ ¿Sara-chan?

─ ¡Tú! ─ Sara señala a Kaede, y ésta mira a los lados, creyendo que era con alguien más ─ ¡Tú, la plebeya que tiene la trenza! Ven y preséntate, que te siento interesante.

Esperanzada en no ser precisamente ella con quien hablaba la princesa, Kaede hace un último esfuerzo mirando a su alrededor, no encontrando a ninguna otra chica con trenza. No había error alguno. La princesa le exigía precisamente a ella que se acercara. Sin otra alternativa que obedecer a la indicación de la princesa, Kaede se acerca hasta estar justo frente a ella, y antes de poder preguntar nada, Sara se le lanza encima y la abraza con fuerza.

─ ¡Kyaaa!

─ ¡Eres tremendamente adorable! ¡Nunca había visto a una chica que fuese tan linda!

─ ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Yo no soy linda? ─ reclama Mai en broma.

─ Me refiero a que es linda en el sentido de que me encanta y me atrae, Mai-chan ─ responde Sara, tan divertida como su consejera ─. No sé qué es lo que tienes, señorita, pues de todas las personas que están aquí, todas con más dinero, posesiones, gracia, talentos, experiencia y favores que tú, igual sigo viéndote especialmente hermosa y más atractiva que todas las personas que han venido pidiendo mi mano en real matrimonio.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Kaede estaba bastante confundida.

─ Son las clases de épica y poesía de Sara-chan ─ dice Mai desde detrás de la princesa ─. Es de las clases que más le gustan. Tendrías que verla cuando hacen fiesta aquí y es llamada para dar el discurso de bienvenida para los invitados.

─ Bueno, el hecho es que me interesas tú, quiero que seas tú mi prometida en matrimonio ─ Kaede se pone completamente roja ante las palabras de la princesa Sara ─ ¿Y qué me dices? ¿Quieres aceptar mi ofrecimiento para que nos casemos?

─ P-pero yo... No soy digna de casarme con alguien tan importante ─ dice Kaede, consumida por la timidez y la duda ─. Princesa, por favor no me elija. Merece a alguien que esté a su altura y...

─ ¡A mí la altura no me interesa! ─ responde Sara con brusquedad ─ Si voy a asumir la corona por el resto de mi vida en cuanto mi madre abdique, por lo menos debería tener a mi lado como cónyugue a alguien que yo elija, y es a ti a quien elijo.

─ Será mejor que aceptes. No vas a querer ver a la princesa llorar ─ aconseja Mai.

─ ¿O será que... que estabas en la fila sólo para gastar una broma de mal gusto? ─ en los ojos de Sara empiezan a asomarse las lágrimas, despertando las alarmas de Kaede ─ ¿Vas a decirme que después de estar ahí tanto tiempo y que me decidiera a elegirte a ti, eres tú quien ahora no se quiere casar?

Kaede tuvo que admitir que la consejera tenía mucha razón. El solo ver a Sara empezando a lagrimear era una vista demasiado terrible e insoportable. Por mucho tiempo había deseado estar cerca de la princesa, y justo cuando tiene la gran e irrepetible oportuniad de hacer realidad ese sueño y mucho más, sus inseguridades estaban desatando un magnánimo desastre del que se podría arrepentir para siempre si no lo solucionaba en ese momento. Tanto la princesa como la consejera y todos las demas personas asistentes teían sus miradas sobre ella; unos le miraban con curiosidad por lo que fuera a pasar, otros con desaprobación por rechazar a Sara, otros tantos con la esperanza e que fuera a cambiar de opinion. Haciendo acopio mental de fuerzas, Kaede traga grueso antes de dar un paso al frente, tomar las manos de Sara con firmeza y darle su respuesta final, la cual rogaba mentalmente fuese correcta.

─ P-princesa Sara, ¿estás segura de que sí soy digna de casarme contigo?

─ ¡Ya te estoy diciendo que eso es lo de menos! ─ responde Sara haciendo berrinche ─ Lo que realmente tengo claro es que es contigo que me quiero casar. Si es por educarte para que te conviertas en una verdadera dama de palacio, pues se te educa. Si es por enseñarte a llevar los trabajos reales a mi lado, mis padres y yo gustosos te enseñaremos. Si es por enseñarte a usar los cubiertos correctamente... bueno, también yo tengo que aprender a usarlos adecuadamente según la etiqueta, pero lo aprenderemos juntas. Si estuviste en esa fila, debo entender que es porque te interesa casarte conmigo, así que no te eches para atrás.

─ Acepta de una vez, que mis hermanos tienen hambre ─ dice Mai con apremio mientras señalaba el reloj en su muñeca.

─ También Nanami tiene hambre. Tengo que llevarla ya mismo, así que te pido que te apures ─ avisa Yuuna, y todos notan que la rubia tenía en brazos a su pareja, la cual estaba bastante pálida.

─ ¡E-está bien! A-acepto casarme contigo, princesa ─ termina por decir Kaede finalmente ─. Siento mucho todas estas dudas, pero es que vengo de una clase social más humilde, y no estoy segura de que mi presencia realmente vaya a traer cosas buenas al reino, pero si de verdad crees que valgo para esto...

─ Claro que lo vales, y si no, pues yo misma haré que lo valgas después, ehh...

─ M-mi nombre es Kaede Kitajima.

─ Kaede-chan... Ese nombre es bastante bonito.

─ ¿Hay boda o no hay boda? ─ se apresura Mai por saber.

─ ¡Sí la habrá! Kaede-chan y yo nos vamos a casar. A todas las personas que todavía faltaron para proponerse, agradezco su asistencia y sus nobles intenciones, pero ha querido la providencia traerme a una plebeya que ha conseguido cautivar mi corazón como no lo había logrado antes ningún caballero ni ningún noble de amplias y fértiles tierras...

─ Ya te acostumbrarás, Kaede-san ─ dice Mai mientras veía la cara de confusión que la nombrada ponía.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

La reina Sarasa ya empezaba a hacer las enumeraciones de los preparativos para la boda que, según previo acuerdo, se iba a realizar la próxima semana. En ese momento se presenta Mai, la cual estaba también haciendo revisiones, aunque en su caso tenían que ver con los elementos más directamente relacionados con Sara: El vestido de novia, los adornos, las frases que ella y Kaede deberían aprenderse para dar sus votos... Al momento de encontrarse la reina Sarasa y la consejera Mai, esta segunda se acuerda de algo muy importante, lo cual le hacer sentir que era la hora de hablar seriamente con la monarca.

─ Majestad, hay una cosa que deseo decirle.

─ ¿De que se trata, Mai-san?

─ Es sobre mi posición como consejera de la princesa Sara ─ empieza Mai ─. Como bien es sabido, una vez que Sara en el futuro se convierta en la nueva reina de aquí, el puesto de consejera de ella lo ostentará Yuuna, puesto que ella es la consejera real de manera oficial, además que aquí se da la tradición de que las familias Hojo y Matsubara han ido de la mano desde hace mucho tiempo, siendo una la familia gobernante y la otra ofreciendo apoyo, y cuando la familia gobernante no consigue cumplir los requisitos de sucesión, pues la familia que apoya se convierte en la que gobierna, invirtiendo los roles. Dicho de otro modo, no hará falta que yo siga en el puesto luego de que la princesa se convierta en la reina.

─ Mai-san, es verdad que el día que Sara se convierta en la próxima reina, el puesto de consejera lo asumirá Yuuna-san, del mismo modo que lo viene haciendo desde hace no mucho, pero escuché que tú conseguiste conquistar a una princesa de uno de los países vecinos, ¿o me equivoco?

─ Bueno, sí es verdad eso ─ admite Mai algo sonrojada ─. Se trata de la princesa Reo Kawamura, y es realmente hermosa. Es tsundere a un nivel extremo, pero pude notar que conseguí encantarla.

─ Eso me alegra mucho. Pues entonces espero que disfrutes de su compañia y se mantenga la amistad de ambos reinos con Sara y tú al frente de cada uno, y con el tiempo puedas estar al lado de la princesa Kawamura como su esposa cuando sea coronada como reina. Y en caso de que no fuera así, igual se te tendrá como alguien de confianza para el palacio, además que no creo que Sara te deje ir fácilmente sin una certeza de lo que te espera, con la confianza que se tienen desde pequeñas.

─ Pues eso es lo que quería saber. Muchas gracias, majestad.

─ Sabes que somos amigas, Mai-san, así que no te preocupes. Espero que en tu futuro tengas hijos saludables junto con la princesa Kawamura.

─ H-haré mi mejor esfuerzo, majestad ─ responde Mai sonrojada ─. También yo espero que la princesa y Kaede-san tengan muchos hijos.

─ Puedes estar segura de que los tendrán. Bastantes hijos les veo ─ responde Sarasa con una amplia sonrisa ─ ¿Quién crees que se ha encargado de darle a Sara las lecciones de educación sexual y planificación familiar?

Mai no tenía ni idea de adónde iba eso, pero cuando Sarasa lanza una mirada al costado, Mai también voltea y se encuentra a Yuuna, la cual estaba dando instrucciones a unos obreros. Ahí es donde Mai se da cuenta de todo.

─ Oh, ya veo ─ Mai no evita reír ─. Si así son las cosas, pues puedo estar segura de que la princesa Sara-chan y Kaede-san de la docena de hijos no bajarán.

─ Eso mismo pienso yo ─ opina Sarasa igual de divertida.

Ya habiendo zanjado completamente aquel asunto, la reina y la consejera toman sus propios caminos para seguir revisando con buena antelación los detalles de la boda. La ceremonia de casamiento de Sara y Kaede tenía que ser perfecta, y ambas se asegurarían de que así fuese.

* * *

**Con Sara y Kaede**

─ Y bien, suponiendo que les pida que toquen esta pieza en Re bemol, ¿de qué manera estrucuturarían los primeros acordes para que la armonía se mantenga?

La princesa y su prometida estaban completamente perdidas ante las lecciones que les estaba dando Takako. Al lado de ambas estaba Runa, una chica tan joven y pequeña que Sara y Kaede no le creyeron cuando ella dijo al principio que era la esposa de la nueva profesora de música. Al cabo de un rato no solo terminaron convenciéndose de que sí estaban casadas, sino que incluso dudaron sobre cuál de las dos era la mayor, pues Runa era ampliamente más abierta y dominante que Takako.

─ P-pues... ─ Kaede intentaba con todas sus fuerzas elaborar una respesta a la pregunta de Takako ─ Tendría que cambiar este por Do, y a partir de allí utilizar corcheas, ¿no?

─ Mal, bastante mal ─ dice Takako cruzando los brazos ─. Es necesario que lean cuidadosamente la partitura para mover los acordes de la misma manera en que es movido el acorde inicial, y así todos mantienen el equilibrio sinfónico. Es bastante sencillo. Houraisen-san, pro favor haz los honores.

─ ¿Ni siquiera estando casadas dejas esa formalidad? ─ protesta Runa sin moverse de su lugar.

─ R-Runa, por favor muéstrales ─ rectifica Takako con la cara bastante roja.

─ Ahora sí que me inspiro.

Runa toma asiento ante el piano y se pone a tocar, dejando a Sara y Kaede algo perdidas al no poder seguir el ritmo de sus dedos. Definitivamente la música no era el fuerte para las dos futuras reinas.

**Fin**

* * *

Y ahora les daré este pequeño dato: Sarasa Hojo no es un OC que haya yo inventado para este OS, sino que es un personaje canónico de Sono Hanabira ¡Así es! Sarasa Hojo es el nombre de la madre de Sara, 100 por ciento real no fake, y aparece en la novela ligera (todavía en curso) de _La villana de Michael_, y dicha información fue compartida por _Soul Hunter_ en enero, por si acaso no han pasado todavía por su blog. Realmente las buenas noticias vienen en el momento en que más alegran a la gente.

Hasta otra


End file.
